Let's Get Started
by queerpoet
Summary: A fill for this glee angst prompt: In which Blaine and Kurt are roommates at Dalton and Blaine has a boyfriend. One night, Kurt goes to bed early. Blaine comes in with his boyfriend, doesn't see Kurt there, and proceeds to have sex. Kurt is mortified.
1. Chapter 1

The first time he hears it, he thinks he's sleeping. Low moans are coming from the right side of the room. It takes a few seconds before he realizes what's happening.

Blaine's having sex with someone. Now that he's identified the sound, Kurt separates the grunts and hears the deep rumble of Blaine's voice, crying out with pleasure.

Kurt exhales slowly, the sudden shock of tears already falling down his cheeks. He knew it was a terrible idea to become Blaine's roommate, especially since Blaine had a boyfriend. But he couldn't resist the boy; he needed him to be in his life.

But he never thought in a million years that Blaine would actually bring his boyfriend back to their room. It was inconceivable.

Kurt was trapped. He heard wet smacking sounds. He imagined the boyfriend clawing his hands into Blaine's back, kissing the tender spot beneath Blaine's left ear.

His body shook silently with the force of his sobs. It was so much harder to cry in silence than it was to let out the keening ring out through the room. He couldn't do to Blaine, though. It would be humiliating to Kurt, and awkward for everyone.

For a split second, Kurt thought about trying to masturbate to the sounds, but gave that up immediately. Even the thought made his stomach roll with nausea. Instead, he bit down hard on his index, and tried his best to mute his despairing moans. But soon, his finger ached, and agonizing thoughts rolled through his brain.

_I thought he liked me as a friend, at least. Who does that to a friend? Doesn't he know I'm right here, six feet away? How can he not know how much I -_

Now Kurt's nose is filling with snot, and he's finding it difficult to breathe. He can't stand this anymore. He wanted to wait until they were asleep, but it's useless. He springs from the bed, with the grace of a dancer, and fumbles blindly in the dark for the door.

He trips over something in the dark, and lands hard on his knee.

He curses softly to himself, and rubs his shin.

_You left your backpack on the ground too? _he thinks spitefully. _I have to get out of here._

Behind him, he hears a questioning, "Kurt?" but he ignores it. He gets up and hobbles outside of the room.

He lets the door fall close with a loud thunk, and rests his forehead against the wall.

Finally, he's free. The tears he'd unsuccessfully held at bay are now free too. They roll down his cheeks in unrelenting waves, as he hugs himself tightly.

It's useless. It's all fucking useless.

"Damn it," he murmurs. "So stupid. So freaking stupid."

He'd fallen asleep in a haze of exhaustion, futilely trying to study for a chemistry exam. He'd tried to wait for Blaine to come home, since Blaine was brilliant at chemistry. When he hadn't, Kurt had tossed his chemistry book under his bed, and fallen asleep instantly. Until -

He wants all of this to be a horrible nightmare. But it's all too real.

"Kurt?" he hears the familiar voice. "Jesus, are you okay?"

Kurt opens his eyes, and glares coldly at the object of his torment.

"Just leave me alone." he growls. "Go back to your love nest."

Blaine blinks in confusion, and it's only then Kurt realizes he's not wearing his contacts, or his glasses. He must be nearly blind.

"Shit, you were in there!" he realizes. He claps his hand to his mouth, and Kurt almost buys the look of abject terror which flashes across his face. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I hadn't seen Justin in awhile, and he wanted to - I thought you were still out at the study group."

Kurt rolls his eyes up to the ceiling, and grabs Blaine's shirt collar and yanks him closer so he can see Kurt's face up close.

"I left," he states flatly. "I was hoping you could help me with chemistry. Instead - well, take a good look."

Blaine's eyes widen with understanding as the haze of Kurt's face sharpens. He takes in the blotchy cheeks, the red eyes.

"Kurt," he murmurs. "I -"

"Did you really think I moved in with you because you're such a _great _mentor?" Kurt spits bitterly. He releases Blaine's collars, and scoots away from the boy. Blaine's nearness is unsettling. His t-shirt is thin, and Kurt can see every defined muscle underneath.

He takes a few steps back, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

With his back to Blaine, he speaks, voice clear as a bell. "I'm in love with you, you know that? Why the hell else would I be here?"

"But you said you were cool with him," Blaine says softly. "You said you were happy for me."

Kurt recoils at the words, and spins to face Blaine once more.

"You really don't get it?" he says, with an almost childlike amusement. "When you love someone, you'd do anything to be near them. Anything to just be in their presence. You don't ever want to see them hurt. Or worried. Even - even -" his voice trembles, and his bravado is cracking. "Even try to stay quiet so they can enjoy a night with their boyfriend."

Kurt shakes his head disbelief.

"If you don't understand that, you've never been in love at all."

He touches Blaine's cheek gently, and kisses his forehead with resolve.

"You need glasses for more than your eyes, my friend." he says simply.

Blaine reaches for Kurt's wrist, but Kurt glides away.

"Get him out of here," he pleads. "I really need to sleep. The test is tomorrow."

He watches the older boy's face clear, as he sees a problem he can fix.

"I'll help you study," he promises.

Kurt wants to tell him to shove it, but he really needs the help.

"Fine." he says indifferently. "Whatever."

Blaine nods once, and presses his hands against Kurt's shoulders, gently.

"I'll be right back," he says.

Kurt shrugs, and slumps against the wall, with his eyes closed.

He feels a whoosh of air, and hears footsteps. A snatch of conversation, but he tunes it. The reassuring weight of Blaine settles next to him.

Blaine knocks his knees against Kurt's in a friendly gesture, and Kurt opens his eyes.

Blaine has found his glasses, and his curly hair is unruly against his forehead. Kurt can't help but smile, a quick quirk of his mouth.

The chemistry textbook is in his lap.

Kurt scoots closer to Blaine to look at the text.

"Okay." he hears above him. Blaine's breath is warm. "Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

"So the thing about the chemistry is -" Blaine loops his hand casually around Kurt's neck. "You just have to remember -"

The blood from Kurt's brain has gone directly to his cock, and it's exquisite torture listening to him talk, feeling his hand gently knead the muscle in Kurt's shoulder.

_Oh god,_ he thinks. _He is trying to kill me._

Against his better judgment, Kurt curls against Blaine's thigh, accidentally jostling his crotch against Blaine's leg.

"Ooookay," he yells, voice trilling higher than normal. "That's enough of that."

He gets up the floor hastily, still feeling the burn of Blaine's hand. That quick brush of his leg - Kurt bites back a moan.

"What's wrong now?" Blaine murmurs. "I thought you wanted to study."

"All that Dalton sheen really is just an act," Kurt mumbles incredulously. He uses his height advantage to propel Blaine upward, and points towards his erection. The chemistry textbook tumbles out of Blaine's lap.

"Don't tell me you didn't feel that," he says wryly. "Were you born oblivious, or did you take lessons?"

Blaine glances down at the erection, than back up at Kurt. His eyes are full of amazement.

He swallows slowly, and his eyes are shimmering with emotion.

"I didn't take lessons," he says simply. "I'm -" Blaine shrugs his shoulders in an uncomfortable way.

"I'm a virgin, Kurt. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing." When he sees Kurt start to speak, he quickly keeps going. "I kept putting Justin off, and he finally talked me into it tonight. When we started kissing, I just lost myself. I thought if I could do this, things would be okay again. But I just kept hearing you -" Blaine's sobs are making his speech staccato, and he struggles to breathe through his words. "I just kept hearing you cry in the corner, and I couldn't believe what I was doing to you. I was about to stop him, but than I heard you trip over my backpack, and I had to make sure you were okay. I just - _had _to." he finishes.

He cups Kurt's cheek, not gently, but like he's trying to hold on for dear life. The calluses on Blaine's fingers are acutely tangible against Kurt's skin.

Kurt is speechless. The conversation he'd tried to ignore slips through his mind, in intriguing fragments.

_"We can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." Blaine said firmly._

_"I'll call you tomorrow?" Justin asked._

_"We need to break up. I can't hurt him anymore. I can't keep pretending I don't have feelings for him." This last, a whispered shard._

"You broke up with him?" Kurt asks somberly. "For good?"

Blaine smirks bashfully, and rubs the back of his neck.

"I guess you didn't hear me earlier," he says softly. "I told him -"

Kurt shakes his head furiously. "I remember what you said," he says feverishly. "Now show me."

So he grips Blaine's hand and guides it to his cock.

"Inside." he hisses. "Right now."

Without losing sight of Kurt, Blaine finds the doorknob and opens the door.

Kurt pushes him inside and kicks the door closed.

"Turn on the light," he says huskily. "I want to see you."

Blaine flicks the light switch, and seeing Kurt's face in sharp relief makes him gasp. His eyes are dark and hooded with desire. Blaine meets his mouth in one rough motion. He feels Kurt's hands tug at his hands with taut insistence. Kurt forces Blaine's mouth open, as his tongue almost savagely plunders inside. Kurt relishes the touch of the boy's mouth, but he needs more.

Kurt begins to rut against Blaine's leg in mounting desperation. His lips are pink and swollen, and he releases Blaine's mouth to moan with increasing fervor, "Please, Blaine. Please, touch me. Just touch me."

Blaine peels off Kurt's pajama bottoms with one hand, and instantly sees the problem.

"Holy crap," he mumbles.

Trying to regain his composure, Blaine turns them both to Kurt is against the door. He gets down on knees and kneads the muscles under Kurt's legs with his thumbs.

Kurt has been reduced to incomprehensible babbling.

Knowing he will just to have to go for it, Blaine still wants to enjoy himself. His hands dance up Kurt's legs until he's inches from Kurt's erection. Blaine massages Kurt's balls, slowly, tortuously.

Kurt grabs Blaine's head and not so gently tugs him forward.

Blaine stares at the erect cock. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

He licks it from to top to tip, moaning through his teeth.

"So fucking sexy," he murmurs, before relaxing his jaw and taking Kurt inside his mouth.

He has no idea what he's doing, so just begins to suck slowly. Kurt's legs are like pistons, wild underneath him, and the hand in his hair pulls harder. Taking that as a signal, Blaine tilts forward and latches on more aggressively. He feels the shiver beneath him, and within seconds, Kurt comes with a loud yell.

Blaine swallows down every drop, and releases his friend's now flaccid member. He stands up and kisses Kurt with slow abandon. His fingers dig into Kurt's hair, his tongue gently skirts inside Kurt's mouth. His own erection is aching.

Kurt slumps forward against Blaine, his head heavy on Blaine's shoulder. He yawns loudly. His arms loosely embrace Blaine's back. Blaine relishes the feel of Kurt's soft fingers.

"Love you, Blaine." Kurt murmurs sleepily.

He steps out of Blaine's embraces and stumbles to his bed. He falls in with a loud thunk. Blaine watches him with undisguised amusement.

He rolls his eyes, and realizes that he'll have to wait a little longer.

_It's the least I deserve, _he thinks to himself. _I'm such an idiot._

Blaine squeezes in next to Kurt, and pulls him close. He wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, and kisses his lips tenderly.

"I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you how I love you," he vows to the sleeping boy. "Count on it."

He turns off the light, and falls asleep listening to the sound of Kurt's breathing.


End file.
